1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric components and more particularly to a sealed housing for such components.
2. Prior Art
The invention pertains to electric components, and particularly to electromagnetic relays which utilize two part insulating housings. The two housing components interfit with one another in a boxed fashion to form a six sided housing.
Components having two part housings of this type are already known and are shown for example in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,016,903. That document describes a card relay having housing component halves which can be inserted into one another in a telescoping or inverted nestled fashion. However the side walls of the housing components only overlap to a slight degree. Although the housing functions as a dust protector, it is not protected against penetration of soldering elements and cleansing fluids to which the component will be exposed during assembly to the overall base, such as a conductor plate. In such assembly operations, both strong cleaning materials and solder will encounter the housing and either of those contaminants, including solder fumes and flux, can find entry to the housing damaging the interior component.
It would therefore be an advance in the art to provide a simple positive sealing system for such two component housing assemblies.